


Ladybug & Cat Noir

by MiraculousFan25



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousFan25/pseuds/MiraculousFan25
Summary: Someone joins Marinette's class, and they have something else planned than getting to know their new classmates.
Relationships: Félix Graham de Vanily/Lila Rossi, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic happens on the day of The Battle of the Miraculous, and the one after (Sunday and Monday). It happens around the 15th of May, around a week after Félix.

After the battle, Gabriel takes Nathalie to the Agreste Mansion, carries her, and puts her in an armchair in the dining room.

"Nathalie, I'm so sorry." Gabriel tells exhausted Nathalie.

"It's okay. I'm feeling better already. I can help you fix the Peacock Miraculous."

"No, you need to rest. We'll do that tomorrow after Adrien goes to school."

Gabriel receives a message on his phone and opens it. He makes a surprised expression.

"What is it?" Nathalie asks him.

"It's from Amelie. He and Félix have moved to Paris. Félix is joining Adrien's class tomorrow."

"Félix cooperated with you the last time he was here to get the rings. He could be helpful in defeating Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"And I could get my ring back. Great thinking Nathalie. Now, get some rest, you need to be feeling fine for tomorrow."

"I will."

* * *

Nathalie enters Gabriel's atelier.

"Adrien left for school." Nathalie says.

"Perfect." Gabriel says, takes the Grimoire from the safe, and goes to his lair. 

* * *

Nathalie enters the lair from the secret passageway. Gabriel takes of his jacket, vest and tie, and hangs them on a standing hanger. Nathalie does the same with her jacket, and they both put on white sterile gloves. Gabriel unlocks the tablet, and opens the deciphered Grimoire.

"Here's how to fix a Miraculous. Nathalie, I'll try to fix the Miraculous. You could help with the kwami power-ups." Gabriel says.

Gabriel fixes the Peacock Miraculous, and Nathalie mixes the ingredients for the Miraculous Potions. 

"Here they are. Aqua, Ice, Space... All of them." Nathalie says and gives Gabriel te potions.

"Great job, Nathalie. With us having the guardian's tablet, the superheroes wouldn't be able to create more power-ups for their kwamis!"

"And once they are out of power-ups, they will have problems fighting villains." Nathalie says with a evil grin.

Gabriel continues fixing the Peacock Miraculous. Once he's done, he looks at it and says: "It's perfect! As good as new!"


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien walks in the school, when he notices Félix talking with his classmates.

"Félix?" He asks himself.

He walks towards them and listens to what he's saying.

"I'm really sorry for what I did to you." Félix says "After my father passed away, I felt so sad and I wanted everyone to feel it. I was very mean to everyone, and I would have still been if it wasn't for Adrien. He gave me a reason not to."

"We understand Félix." Rose says.

"I'm 100% positive that we will trust you." Max says, calculating on his phone."

"Félix, you're in our class?" Adrien asks.

"Yes, didn't your father tell you?" 

"No. I'm very happy for you."

"Now, let's go to class." Mylène says.

* * *

During lunch Félix walks up to Lila.

"Would you like to give me a tour of the school?" He asks her.

"Sure." She says.

* * *

"So, this is the maintenance room." Lila says while showing him the maintenance room.

"Can I speak to you somewhere in secret?" Félix asks.

"Okay."

Lila and Félix enter the maintenance room.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Lila asks.

"I heard you are working with Hawk Moth. I'm working with him too, and I have a plan."

"Really? I'm starting to like you Félix. What's the plan?"

"We let Hawk Moth akumatize and amokize us both using only one akuma and one amok."

"I like it. Let's try to ask him to send an akuma and an amok."

* * *

Gabriel is standing in his lair, working with the information from the deciphered Grimoire, when suddenly he says:

"I'm feeling a strong emotion. Someone is calling me. They want to be akumatized and amokized."

"Should I transform?" Nathalie asks.

"No, I'll unify your Miraculous with mine."

Gabriel puts on the Peacock Miraculous on his chest, under the Butterfly and transforms.

"Duusu, spread my feathers!" He takes his glasses with his left hand and throws them on the side. Duusu enters his Miraculous. Starting from his left foot, the left side of his body transorms, up to his neck, and the Hand Fan appears in his left hand. He stomps his right foot and the right side of his body transforms. He passes over his head with the Hand Fan and his head transforms as well. Then, he holds the Hand Fan in his hand and makes his evil grin, ending his transformation.

"And now, I am the Dark Peacock." 

The Dark Peacock's skin is light blue and has blue eyes, resembling Mayura. His head is rounder than Gabriel's, like Hawk Moth's. His hair is a darker shade of blue and is like Kim's, but goes to the right. He wears the same shirt like Hawk Moth, but it's dark blue. He doesn't wear gloves. His pants are a darker shade of blue than his shirt, and his shoes are a darker shade than his pants, almost black. He wears a blue tailcoat which hasn't got any buttons, made out of feathers. His tailcoat goes back and it resembles a peacock's tail.

"Duusu, Nooroo, unify!" He unifies them and transforms into Shadow Moth.

Shadow Moth looks like the Dark Peacock, but his hair is purple and his eyes are grey. His tailcoat connects right under the Peacock Miraculous, and has a dark grey Butterfly-shaped lapel. The rest of his tailcoat is purple.

"Now, I am Shadow Moth!" He says. "What do you think Nathalie?" He asks her with his normal voice.

"I think you look as the biggest supervillain the world has ever seen."

"Thank you."

A butterfly lands in his hand and creates an Akuma. The Akuma flies of and he creates an Amok.

"Fly away, my evil ones, evilize them and hone on their emotions!"

* * *

Lila is touching the twin ring on Félix's finger, and he is touching her earring. With their free hands they put the akuma in the ring and the amok in the earring.

"Hawk Moth, this is Lila."

"Lila, my best student. Would you please call me Shadow Moth?"

"With pleasure. This is Félix."

"I know Félix very well."

"Akumatize us and give us a Sentimonster and we will bring you Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses." Félix tells him.

"With pleasure. Ladybug and Cat Noir, I'm giving you the powers of Ladybug and Cat Noir and a Lila and Félix Sentimonster. With them you will end those superheroes, and we will enjoy our victory together." 

"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha." Shadow Moth, Lila, and Félix laugh evily, as purple smoke covers Lila and Félix and blue smoke is created next to them.


	3. Chapter 3

The Lila and Félix sentimonster leaves the maintenance room.

"That is the maintenance room." "Lila" tells "Félix".

Ladybug & Cat Noir (the akumatized form of Lila and Félix) stay in the maintenance room.

"Hope you have a plan how to defeat those superheroes, Ladybug & Cat Noir." Shadow Moth tells Ladybug & Cat Noir.

"Yes, Shadow Moth. I have the perfect plan how to defeat them! But we'll need your help" Cat Noir tells Shadow Moth telepathically.

"I would help you with pleasure!"

All three of them make an evil grin, and the akumatized leave the room secretly.

* * *

Shadow Moth is telepathically talking to Ladybug & Cat Noir.

"I like your plan." He says. "We'll speak very soon, my dear Ladybug & Cat Noir."

"Duusu, divide!" He detransforms into Hawk Moth."Nooroo, dark wings fall!" He detransforms into Gabriel.

Gabriel puts on his jacket, vest, and tie, hiding the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses under the tie.

"Nathalie, stay here." He tells Nathalie and leaves the lair.

While Miss Bustier is teaching, everyone receives an emergency alert on their phones. Miss Bustier plays it on the projector. Nadja Chamack is telling the news:

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news! It looks as if Hawk Moth has come out in public, wanting to fight our superheroes!"

Shadow Moth is standing on the Arc de Triomphe and gives an announcement on the live coverage:

"Ladybug, Cat Noir. I am Shadow Moth. If you want the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses, come here for one last fight!" 

"Everyone, go home!" Miss Bustier tells the students.

Everyone, including Marinette and Adrien go home. The Lila and Félix sentimonster goes to the maintenance room. Shadow Moth snaps his fingers and the sentimonster disappears. He hides, and creates and Amok. He detransforms, and puts the Amok in his glasses. A Shadow Moth sentimonster appears. The sentimonster runs towards the Arc de Triomphe, and he enters a car and drives off.

* * *

Gabriel enters his lair and transforms into Hawk Moth. He unifies the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses to become Shadow Moth.

"Ladybug & Cat Noir, the time has come! Trick the real Ladybug and Cat Noir and turn them against themselves! I'm counting on you!" 

"You can count on us Shadow Moth. You won't be disappointed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this. When worn by Gabriel the Peacock Miraculous becomes flat and purple in its camouflaged mode.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this, but because there's an Amok in Gabriel's glasses, when he transformed, he kept his glasses. Lila and Félix, however can't see them.

"M'lady" Cat Noir tells "Ladybug" "I can't believe it! Hawk Moth came out in public and wants to fight us!"

"Well, we should get ready. Activate your power. We might need it." "Ladybug" says.

"Cataclysm!"

"Lucky Charm!" She gets a sword like Ryuko's. "A sword? What am I supposed to do with this?

"Fight Hawk Moth, I guess?"

"No, my Lucky Charm doesn't give me something obvious. I'll figure it out later. Now let's defeat Hawk Moth!"

* * *

"Should I activate my power, Bugaboo?" "Cat Noir" asks Ladybug.

"No, we don't know what is his plan. When will you stop calling me that?"

"Once you become my girlfriend, Bugaboo."

"Ok, I'll wait. Now let's go!"

* * *

Ladybug and "Cat Noir" and "Ladybug" and Cat Noir land on the Arc de Triomphe.

"Another Ladybug and Cat Noir?" "Ladybug" says tells Cat Noir.

"This must be one of Hawk Moth's tricks!" Cat Noir says.

"I prefer Shadow Moth." "Shadow Moth" tells them.

"Then I will call you Fat Moth!" "Cat Noir" tells "Shadow Moth".

"You'll regret saying that." "Shadow Moth" says and attacks Ladybug.

"Cat" "Ladybug" tells him "those are probably some akumatized villains. We must find their Akuma."

"I bet it is in his ring! I'm going to cataclysm it!" Cat Noir attacks "Cat Noir" and destroys his ring. An Akuma doesn't come out and he doesn't detransform. He goes next to "Shadow Moth" and stands next to him.

"The Akuma must be in her earrings!" "Ladybug" tells Cat Noir.

"I'm the real one!" Ladybug says "And I'm going to prove it! Cat Noir, call Ladybug!"

Cat Noir calls Ladybug and her yo-yo rings.

"You're the fake one!" Cat Noir yells at "Ladybug". "Shadow Moth" and "Cat Noir" attack Cat Noir and help "Ladybug".

They start fighting. "Shadow Moth" almost defeats the superheroes, but Ladybug captures "Ladybug" and "Cat Noir" with her yo-yo.

"If you give us your Miraculouses, I'll free them." Ladybug tells "Shadow Moth".

"Only if you free them first."

"How can we know you're not lying?" Cat Noir asks.

"You can capture me now." 

Ladybug captures "Shadow Moth" and "Ladybug" and "Cat Noir". They run off and hide.

* * *

"Shadow Moth, we're so sorry for failing. Punish us however you like." "Ladybug" and "Cat Noir" tell Shadow Moth telepathically.

"Only if you insist." He strangles them, inflicting them a lot of pain, making them groan. "We'll see each other soon, Félix and Lila." He says and removes their Akuma.

* * *

Ladybug and Cat Noir are standing next to "Shadow Moth" and take his Miraculouses. 

"What's going on?" Ladybug asks.

"You fools" Shadow Moth talks through the Shadow Moth Sentimonster "You thought I would show up in public again? You really don't learn anything." He takes back the Amok, the Sentimonster disappears, and his glasses disappear as well.

Nathalie coughs and falls on the ground. Shadow Moth rushes to help her.

"I'm really cold." She says.

He takes off his tailcoat and puts it on her.

"Thank you." She says.


	5. Chapter 5

"What was Shadow Moth's point with this?" Cat Noir asks Ladybug.

"I'm not sure. His plans are always way more complex and successful to some extent." She anwsers. "We must be careful. He is probably planning something bigger."

Cat Noir's ring beeps.

"I have to go. Bye Bugaboo."

"Bye Kitty."

* * *

"One day Shadow Moth will see how good of assistants we are, my dear Lila." Félix tells Lila evily.

"An if he gives up, would you be my partner and his successor, my dear Félix?"

"With pleasure." Félix leans in and they kiss.

"Partners in evil for life?"

"Partners in evil for life." 

They laugh evily and walk away.

* * *

Gabriel detransforms and holds Nathalie.

"Are you feeling better?" Gabriel asks her.

"Yes. Thank you Gabriel." 

Both stand up.

"Lila and Félix are great allies. They are very evil. Once I defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir, I'm planning on giving them the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses. What do you think, my dear Nathalie?" Gabriel says.

"That's a good plan. We can use Lila and Félix in our plans. Ladybug and Cat Noir won't know what they got themselves into."

Both laugh evily as the window closes.


End file.
